


【西伊】狐狸和猫的故事

by AnitaDpray



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaDpray/pseuds/AnitaDpray
Summary: 因为某些原因，重新转了个博客程序，然后在硬盘角落里找到这篇旧文。为免哪天我就把全部丢失了（试过），我丢到网上各个地方备个份吧。因为是坑并且短时间没有填的打算，所以就不改文了，最多吐吐槽。
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, 西索/伊尔米
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[沃侯门]  
踏入此门  
无论死生  
汝仅有此两种选择  
——洛比比之森公告栏  
“嗯呐”女仆装小猫女扭捏着，卖萌的声音卖萌的脸，“看完这张纸就请签一下名字吧。”  
“哦”客人接过纸，更准确应该称之为“生死契”，内容如下：  
《要你命游戏协议》  
一、在游戏中死亡，组织者概不负责（当然罗，就算你死了也没有人知道就是了）  
二、在游戏中禁止使用现世的通讯工具，组织将给每名成员配置专用的通讯工具（你可在猫女小姐处选择喜欢的款式，无论什么款式的功能都是一样的）  
三、在游戏中将要舍弃现世中的姓氏，以代号取代姓氏。名字可保留。登记姓名格式为：本名·代号。代号只限在动物中选择。  
四、如果你同意上述协议，就请签名吧（别怪协议粗糙，除了基本须知外，真正的规则只有标题而已）  
签名栏：____  
__年__月__日  
“嚓嚓嚓”地写上“西索·狐狸”，客人把纸递回猫女：“给我一款扑克牌样式的手机。”  
“给。”猫女伸出双手，“嘭”的一声手上便捧着一个扑克牌造型的手机，连手机桌面上的壁纸也是个狐狸造型的大鬼，鬼的左下侧写着名字“西索”。  
“哦”饶有趣味地拖长尾音，西索接过手机，暧昧地问，“那我现在可以进入洛比比森林了吗？”  
“可以，在进去之前，我还可以免费提供给你一个里面的人的情报。”猫女拍了三下手，柜台之上便出现三块光屏，上面滚动着所有人的代号，“请随意选择，做同伴或是敌手都随便哦。”  
西索目光一闪，吐出两字“黑猫”。  
“叮”的一声，左中右三块屏幕合拢为一块，上面列出全部代号为“黑猫”的信息：进入时间、同行情况、财富星级、评价等级，唯独没有名字。  
“耶，这个吧。”选了一个没有同行、进入时间很短且各项评价很低的人物，西索瞟一眼猫女，“我要怎么样联系他呢？”  
“他的通讯信息已经添加进你的手机通讯录，你进入洛比比森林后就能看到了。那么，”猫女低头一鞠躬，伸手指向沃侯门，“请你通过这道门进去吧，祝你旅行愉快。”  
“呵呵”，西索冷笑一声，走进门中。  
他的身影消失在门的另一面，与此同时，门的黑暗深处突然伸出一个巨大的舌头舔着门框，正如刚刚饱腹的食客在回味留在嘴唇上的肉汁的鲜味。  
“啊啊，是位很美味的客人吗？”猫女侧着头对门说，把客人刚签定的“生死契”放在包中，“不过，你别吞下他，要把他安全送到目的地哦。不然我们会被上面责怪的吧，沃侯门兽。”


	2. Chapter 2

[洛比比之森－菊门]  
沃侯门的出口像一朵菊花。在西索踏上洛比比之森的土地上时，菊门便关闭了，只留下一座竖起的巨型菊花雕像。西索回头看一眼菊门，再打量四周。  
漆黑的天空，像是夜晚；四周生长着不知名的发光植物，还有悬空的浮萍；巨型蘑菇长成的树林，近处的蘑菇底下还坐着一些人，双眼无神地盯着他。  
那些人在说话——  
“看，是人类！”“嗯，是人类”  
“一个人？”“看样子是一个人，新来的。”  
“很久没有看到人类了……”“前几天也不来了一个人吗？”“笨蛋，那个不是人，只是长着人的模样。”  
“哦，也对。前几天那个，杀了我们的同伴。”“对，那个不是人。”  
“那么，这个是人吗？”“看上去是。”  
“要动手吗？”“谁，你？”“一起？”  
“很久没有吃过人肉了……”“对，好饿，很久没有见到活人了。”  
说着话的那些人站了起来，向西索逼近，就像一只网，把他围在中间。  
“很美味的肉。”说话的人把手伸向西索，就要触碰猎物的身体。然而，他还没有够着，手便断了半截。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”凄厉的叫痛声响彻整个树林，但这声音并没有持续多久，便嘎然而止。死了的人不会再说话，仅此而已。  
数道光从这些人的尸体中升起，飘入西索的手机中。手机屏幕里出现了几行字：  
“菊门边的守望者，洛比比之森低等生物，智能低等、无战斗力，除了食欲之外没有其它追求，长年徘徊在菊门附近，靠捕捉误入洛比比之森的人类为食。悬赏金，每头10洛比克币。”  
点击“确定”，手机屏幕切入了功能界面。界面上的功能不多，只有“通话、信息、通讯录”三项，最下面显示机主所拥有的洛比克币：100。  
“和GI游戏差不多呢。”西索坐在守望者地尸体上摆弄着手机。刚从一个游戏中出来，再进入另一个游戏中，他适应良好。  
把手机界面切入通讯录，正如猫女所言，里面已经添加了一个联系信息，位于梅花A的位置，名字为：*·黑猫。  
“我们组队好吗？——迷之魔术师”点了一下触摸屏，发出信息。没多久，手机便响起，是通话请求。  
“嗯，是我？”西索暧昧地说。  
“我是伊路米，请确认一下互换名片。”话筒后传来声音。也许是透过机器的原因，声音听起来有些陌生。  
“哦，要怎么样确认？”西索瞧一眼屏幕，问。  
“请你看一眼屏幕。”  
屏蔽上显示一个互换名片的请求，点“同意”就可以了。同意后，通讯录中的名字由原本的“*·黑猫”变成“伊路米·黑猫”。西索顺手把它拖到红桃Q的位置。  
“抱歉，我对这些机器并不太熟，耗了点时间。”西索说。  
“……”手机另一头的人突然沉默，片刻后才说，“具体情况见面再谈，你应该在菊门附近吧，那就在亡灵之碑见吧，我会把附近的地图发信息给你。”  
“好吧，那么我们……”西索话还没有说完，通话便被切断了，听筒处传来“嘟嘟嘟”的响声。  
“切，开不起玩笑呢。”他扁着脸，漫不经心地抱怨着，熟练地打开对方传来的新信息——一张地图。


	3. Chapter 3

[洛比比之森－亡者之碑]  
灭亡之人，沉睡于此；存者，勿在此处流连  
予死者以安息，予生者以安宁  
——碑文  
环视四周，错落的低矮石碑隐隐构成一个五芒星，围着中央高耸入云的亡者之碑。四处破壁残垣，柱底墙根生长着发出微光的苔类，给黑暗的墓地带来一丝光芒。  
这里是洛比比之森重要的地标，却因为诅咒让人不敢靠近。只有一白一黑两道身影站在此处，他们在交谈。  
“还是没有找到录像带。”体态修长的白衣人对矮小的黑衣人说，“雪菜小姐一定很担心吧，毕竟她好不容易相认的哥哥出了家门这么久还没有回去。”  
“你少操心，要不是你和幽助在旁边使诈，她至今还不知道我是她哥哥。”  
“可是，看到和真临死前对‘还没有找到哥哥’那么悔恨，还有雪菜小姐那么孤独的眼神，你忍心么？”白衣人盯着同伴，异常俊美的俏颜露出一丝纯真的笑意，“还是飞影你对被雪菜小姐叫‘哥哥’会害羞这件事还耿耿于怀？”  
“哼，藏马，你是嫌自己活太久了吗？”飞影冷哼一声。说话间，一柄燃烧着炽热黑焰的炎杀剑挥向藏马，后者纵身一跃，落在三丈外三米高的柱子上。  
细长的狐眼打量着晃动着黑焰的利剑，藏马暗自好笑：飞影曾说这招很难看，但使出来时却毫不含糊。他动了动嘴唇想说什么，目光却飘向远处的一道身影——是人类！  
那道身影自远而近，橙红的头发如燃烧的火焰，脸上画着图案，一边是星星、一边是泪滴。  
“美丽的魔斗家铃木？”飞影笑了笑。  
“那家伙不是在总统府做门卫吗？”藏马说着，“嗖”的一声便不见了踪影。再现身时，他已然站在西索面前，说，“这里不是普通人能来的地方，赶快离开！”  
“哼，藏马，你又好心了。会到洛比比之森的人类都是些签了生死状的家伙，没有必要关照他们。”飞影瞟一眼这名不速之客，收起手中的剑。  
自出现开始，这个人类就散发着强烈的杀气，令飞影感到很不爽。他冷哼一声，徐步走出亡者之碑：“藏马，这家伙就交给你，我继续去追查录像带的下落。”  
“嘿，看来你还没有忘记是谁在护送途中把录像带弄丢的。”藏马揶揄着同伴，目光却停在西索身上；就算飞影走前骂他“啰嗦”，他亦不理会，反而认真地打量西索。最后，他拿出手机，问：“要交换名片吗？”  
“咦？我们不是应该干一架吗？”西索舔一下嘴唇，语调暧昧。  
“我与飞影在追查一卷录像带，如果你打听到相关的情报，请联络我们。”无视西索的挑衅，藏马触摸冰菱状的手机。只听得“咚”一声，他的信息便已传到西索的手机上。  
“要不要联络悉随尊便。如果你要打架，请先做好足够的调查。”说罢，他身形一闪，追随飞影的脚步而去。  
一黑一白的身影依次消失在黑暗的森林之中，西索边呢喃自语“都是些不好惹的家伙”，边取出扑克手机。  
手机上多了两条联系人名片：“藏马·银狐”、“飞影·蝙蝠”。“确定”，然后拖动到新的分组，一个放在黑桃A，一个放在黑桃２。  
存储完毕，西索就听闻身后传来轻微的脚步声，随即转过身，问姗姗来迟的黑发青年：“怎么样，找到他人了吗？”  
“我们先到人类的聚集地，雪松村。”伊路米看亡者之碑一眼，转身就走回原路，“这里的亡魂会吸收人的生气复活，不能在这里留太久。”  
“看来，这个地方并不属于我们的世界。”  
“对，我们通过沃侯门进入了另一个世界。”伊路米应道。他的瞳孔漆黑无光，在昏暗的夜色下似是要把人吸进去一般：“这里没有太阳，只有黑夜。他们称之为‘魔界’。”


	4. Chapter 4

[洛比比之森－雪松村入口]  
巨大的阴影逼近……一双闪亮的大眼珠转了转，壮实的巨人探下头望着西索，他的鼻尖几乎触碰到西索的额头，嘴唇动着发出声音：“要坐吗？”  
刚走过“雪松村”的路牌，就有这样一个巨人迎上西索他们。他身高二丈，背着一个扁型的箩筐，箩筐的大小要塞下两个一米八以上的人并不成问题。  
“到9394区的旅馆，多少洛比克币？”伊路米拿出手机，仓鼠造型的。  
巨人意识到黑发青年才是付钱的主，把目标转向他，也拿出手机：“起步价12，每一公里5，共62。”  
确认巨人发来的交易信息后，伊路米侧着头看西索：“对这机器不太熟悉的那个，要我教你什么样用吗？但要付戒尼的。”  
语聊时的谎言被彻彻底底地看穿，还要被人顺势坑了呢！  
西索眯着眼看伊路米的手，神情自若地回答：“好啊，如果你愿意手·把·手·教的话，我很乐意付钱哦。”  
白了他一眼，伊路米跳进竹筐，西索连忙跟了上去。  
竹筐很大，但对于他俩的块头来说，还是显得狭小了。至少腿是必须曲起来的，坐得不太舒服。  
西索伸直腿，脚跟就到了伊路米股侧。于是他把伊路米整个人拉进自己怀中，让对方的背靠着自己的胸口。这样，两个人都能坐得比较舒服。  
巨大走得很慢，但很稳。西索算了一下，才十公里的距离，其实没有必要坐这种人力车，而且，最意外的是伊路米付帐。  
“洛比克币很容易到手吗？”西索问。  
“看情况，杀任何人都能抢夺对方身上的钱，身上没钱的会获得悬赏金，你和我都被标价了。”  
“不算容易啊。”西索感叹一句，侧头盯着伊路米的脸。  
今天伊路米的状况并不太好，彻底地进入了杀手模式。没了多变的表情也就算了，说话语气也有些硬崩崩的。给人的感觉，不是刚杀完人，就是刚动完刑。  
果然，他连思路也是杀手模式。伊路米应道：“嗯，在这里杀人不划算。不过，在聚集地附近出入最好雇佣巨人，不然可能会被潜伏在森林里的鬼怪偷袭。”他说着，从手机中调出一页介绍：  
“运输的巨人，洛比比森林低等生物，高约二至四丈，勤劳聪明，靠搬运东西维生；巨人在洛比比森林中拥有庞大的族群，因此，在巨人的背部通常都是安全的。悬赏金，每头100洛比克币。注：虽然杀死巨人有悬赏金，但只要得罪一头，其它巨人也会视你为敌，最好别随便袭击他们。”  
西索盯着位于仓鼠腹间的屏幕看，才注意到通讯录中居然有两个目录：一个就是普通的记录其它人名片的；另一个即会自动记录至今杀死或交易过的怪物。这两种都是可以通讯的，却不知道是依什么为依据分的类。  
他翻看了一下自己的通讯录，“藏马”和“飞影”都是被记录在普通一栏，特殊栏并没有那两人的记录。他们是人类？显然不是——也许，记录的分类与是人或是怪无关，背后还有其它的潜规则。  
“通讯录的分类似乎有内情。”西索说。  
“我注意到了，但我们的目标不是参与这个世界的游戏，所以我没有深究。而且，”伊路米关了屏幕，他的手机突然像只活着的仓鼠般动了起来，“嗖嗖”地钻进他的衣领。对此，伊路米似是没有感觉般，淡定地继续说，“而且，库洛洛他确实在这里。”  
“唔？”听见目标的名字，西索竖起耳朵。  
“虽然没有遇到他，但我抓住了见过他的人……听说，他在这里寻找能够治好除念后遗症的能力者。”  
“这样说，我很快有就机会和团长比试了？”西索说道，言语之间有些郁闷，“那家伙除念后就跑了，如果不是你，我也没法知道流星街中竟然有通往魔界的入口。”  
“找不找得到并不好说，这里远比想像中大。说实话，在这里找一个人非常难，详细你到旅馆后问问那个被抓的妖怪就知道了。”伊路米按了按额头，思考片刻，才又说道，“另外，鉴于这次任务难度超出预期，我要加价。任务完成后，你可以选择支付戒尼，或者帮我做事抵消。”  
“听你的语气，这价加得不是一般高啊。”  
“有点。你为了和库洛洛决斗，花了不少心思和钱呢。”  
“什么？”西索眼中精光一闪。他偷偷笑了笑，垂下眼帘，凑近伊路米，在他耳边问，“你在意？”  
耳边陌生的气息令伊路米身体一僵。他皱一下眉头，避开西索的暧昧姿势，才冷静回答，“怎么会？你是一个很好的雇主。”


	5. Chapter 5

[洛比比之森－雪松村9394区旅馆]  
你可以在这里记下自己的名字，写或不写  
写，在你死后，别人依然能够看到这个名字，但他不知道那是你  
不写，没有人知道你的存在  
——旅馆登记本  
房间——  
一层：床位50洛比克币/夜  
二至三层：套间150洛比克币/夜  
四至六层：双人房250洛比克币/夜  
……  
606房间背后，被绑在墙边的长耳妖怪惶恐地看着坐在床上的两人。他被抓到后并没有受到折磨，但本能让他知道自己处境非常危险。  
“要问吗？”伊路米取出一枚念针。得到西索的肯定答复后，他毫无犹豫地把念针刺入妖怪的脑门。  
这里拷问方式，也许是西索见过的最没有血腥味的拷问方式了。  
单腿曲着，一只手托着下巴，西索的目光落在妖怪身上，问：“你见过的库洛洛，是长什么样子的？”  
“大概二十多岁，黑色短发，披着一件黑色的大衣，额头上有十字架的刺青……”  
“你怎么样知道他叫库洛洛？”  
“他向其他人报名字，我刚好在旁边听见了。”  
“你在什么地方见到他？”  
“洛比比森林……中央……传说的……比萨刃古都……啊啊，好可怕，哪里好可怕！”  
“即使被控制了，问到这问题他还是会这样啊。”伊路米边思考着，边问西索，“如果比萨刃古都是个让人闻风丧胆的地方，你觉得库洛洛会一直留在那里吗？”  
“他只有一个人，恐怕不会。”西索答。  
“等等！”伊路米弹一个响指，打断西索的问话。  
他转头面向着长耳妖怪，问了一个问题：“库洛洛向什么人报名字？”  
“不……不能说！好可怕……那个人好可怕……极……极恶的……啊，那个……不能说……不能说那个人的名字……”长耳妖怪挣扎着，他的脸容像橡皮泥一般扭曲着。他越是抗拒，扭曲的速度就越快。  
又一根针刺入妖怪的脑门。他渐渐冷静下来，脸变得像一团泥巴，眼睛也失去了生命的色彩，只有动着的嘴唇证明他还活着。妖怪颤抖的声音断断续续地说：“那……那个人是……极恶的妖狐……藏马……”  
“藏马？”伊路米转头看着西索。  
“切。”西索啐了一句，拿出手机交给伊路米，“这里有一个叫‘藏马’的人的名片，但不知道是不是‘妖狐藏马’。”  
“联络看看。”伊路米接过手机，“看样子，你不太想接触他？”  
“是个麻烦的家伙，一会儿你就知道了。”西索舔了舔嘴唇，“和我们有相似的味道。”  
“嗯”的应了一声，伊路米点了点头。尽管他的表情没有太大的变化，但眼底些微的目光变动已经表明他了然于心。  
申请语聊，连接，屏蔽显示“已经接通”，伊路米问：“你好，请问是妖狐藏马吗？”  
“我是。”手机另一头干净利落地回应，又问，“请问你是谁？”  
“你现在方便接通视频聊天吗？”伊路米继续问。  
手机另一端一片沉默，良久才发过来一条信息，是视频聊天的邀请。“确定”后，手机一侧亮出一道光缝，白光投在墙壁上，现出一道模糊的身影。  
西索关了房间里的灯，墙上的投影清晰起来，是银狐藏马。  
“你就是极恶的妖狐藏马？”伊路米问。  
藏马也能看到606房间的情况，他看了一眼被绑在另一侧墙的妖怪，答：“那是许多年前的称呼，洛比比之森位于魔界非常偏僻的地方，所以这里的妖怪还会这样叫。”  
简单的一句话，包含了足够大的信息量。  
“称呼什么的并不重要，既然你就是妖狐藏马，那我就单刀直入地问吧。”伊路米直视着藏马，“你知道库洛洛在什么地方吗？”  
“嗯？”藏马双手交叉放在胸前，气定神闲地说，“你确定我见过叫库洛洛的人？”  
“那个妖怪不可能骗我。”  
“看来，你有很有趣的能力。”  
“那么，可以回答我的问题了吧？”  
俊美的妖狐笑了笑，答：“我这里确实有一条库洛洛的情报，不过你们拿什么来交换？先说一句，我要的也只有情报！”  
“唔？”伊路米一愣，目光落在旁边的西索身上，“他要什么情报？”  
西索犯愁地扁着脸：一白一黑两个美人摆在眼前是很赏心悦目没错，但如果美人们都太聪明机敏就未必是好事了。他自然知道银发美人要什么，却没有东西能拿出手；他当然也知道黑发美人问什么，可答了后酬金恐怕会“嚓嚓嚓”地往上涨吧。  
“我要的是一卷录像带的情报。”藏马打破此间的沉默，“即使你们现在没有也没有关系，你们什么时候能给我情报，我就什么时候把库洛洛的消息告诉你们。”  
“这可不行，我们并没有线索，而且也不能等太久。”西索拒绝藏马的要求，“但我可以提供一条其它情报来换取库洛洛的下落。这条情报也许可以给你们提供寻找录像带的线索。”  
“嗯？什么情报？”  
“耶，直接问可不行，你得先回答我：你确定用库洛洛的消息来换这条情报？”  
“……”藏马想了片刻，答，“行，你说。”  
“库洛洛有一种能力叫‘天使的自动笔记’，可以预言未来一个月发生的事。虽然这种能力并不会直接告诉你录像带在什么地方，但如果你们的目的一直是寻找录像带，那么涉及它的可能非常之大。”  
“嗯，你说得对。”藏马回应，“那么我也提供你们库洛洛的消息：他去了另一个人类的聚集地嘟嘟雀树林。如果在这一带找不到情报，我和飞影也有可能会去那儿。”  
“我懂了。”伊路米应道，“如果我们到了后还没有找到库洛洛，也许要你们帮忙。”  
“你们和库洛洛是朋友？”藏马好奇。  
“不是。”  
“是敌人？”  
“不算。”  
“我明白了，那到时联系。”  
藏马话音刚落，手机“哔”的一声切断了视频连接，随之来的是一条交换名片的请求。选了“确定”，伊路米把手机还回西索。  
西索收起手机，问：“现在就去嘟嘟雀树林？”  
“不。”伊路米摇了摇头，“今天到嘟嘟雀森林的巨人车队已经出发了，我们最好等明天那批。”  
“那这家伙怎么样处理？”西索指了指那只早已晕倒的妖怪。  
“你把他拖到屋后的树林，杀了。”  
“哦。”西索听话地拖了妖怪出去。二十分钟后，他又走进房中，把战果递给伊路米看：  
“徘徊的旅人，洛比比之森低等生物，惯于漫无目的地在各城镇乡村间流浪，拥有较高的体技和智慧。悬赏金：150洛比克币。”


	6. Chapter 6

[洛比比之森－嘟嘟雀树林广场]  
红桃是爱情  
黑桃是和平  
如果把你摆在扑克以外  
没有和平，也没有爱情  
——魔术师的铃声  
广场，人来人往。  
伊路米坐在花坛边，拿出一条饼干递给身边的仓鼠。  
仓鼠捧着略显大的饼干，迅速地小口啃着，间或抬起头，圆圆亮闪闪的眼睛盯着自己的主人。它是只很可爱的仓鼠……手机！会吃会喝会拉，只有被翻转过来捧在手心时才会挺尸，露出屏幕。  
“吱吱吱”仓鼠叫了几声，黑黑的眼珠子变成红色，闪了闪。  
“喂？”伊路米接通语聊。  
这是西索的来电：“他们要去找你，我现在就回去。”  
“嗯。”应了一声，挂断。  
伊路米抬头看着广场，这里依然人来人往，经过他身边的人很多。不久，经过他身边的人渐渐变少。最后，站在他面前的只有一高一矮的两人，其他人都躲在五十公尺以外。  
“看来你们恶名远播啊。”黑发青年抬头看着来人。广场的灯光照得他如同女孩子一般姣好的脸有些苍白。  
藏马没有答话，反倒是飞影在旁边说：“嘿，藏马，你看到有人长得和你一样美，不高兴了？”  
“哦，如果你不满，我可以变成其它样子。”伊路米站起来说，“不过要付钱。”  
“是用这种东西变吗？”藏马举起手，手上拿着一支念针。  
伊路米取回念针，随意插在身上，答：“是，不过你最好别随便拿它，也是要付钱的。”  
闻言，藏马大笑起来，说着“你比你的同伴简单易懂多了”，边指了指远处的餐馆，问：“要不我们坐下来再谈？”  
“其实我和飞影并不着急。”这是藏马坐下来后说的第一句，“你们的事我有点兴趣，可以说一下吗？”  
伊路米点了一杯鬼哭果汁，坦白地回答：“一般来说，我没有必要对陌生人说自己的事。但在这个世界，似乎也没有什么必要对你隐瞒。”  
“这个世界？”藏马抓住要点。  
“你是说人界和魔界？”飞影问。  
“哦，这里也有人界？”伊路米有些意外。不过他并没有追问，而是递给藏马一个机器表，解释说：“这是我弟弟做的表，因为有某些用途，只要一损坏就会自爆。”  
这只表没有损坏，但它的指针一动不动，一直指着伊路米进入洛比比之森的时刻。简而言之，任凭这里的时间怎么流逝，伊路米和西索在他原本世界的时间都是静止的。  
“出现这种现象，理论和假说并不是没有。要我解释给你听吗？”伊路米说。  
藏马摇了摇头，把表还给物主：“不用，相关理论我也有所涉猎，不难理解。不过，依你的说法，西索所说的‘不能等太久’就解释不通了。按理说，你们的时间是无限的。”  
“因为，”伊路米侧着头，轻飘飘地回答，“他不知道啊。”  
一片寂静。  
最后，还是由始作俑者打破沉默：“再者，得知情报越晚，情报的效力越低甚至无效，这也是重要的原因。”  
“那么，我们说回正题。”伊路米又点了一份笑笑果汁，“你想知道我们为什么要寻找库洛洛吧。原因就是：西索想找库洛洛决斗，而他是我的雇主。”  
飞影冷笑一声，说：“那个家伙杀气很重，在魔界中很容易得罪人，一不小心就会没命吧。”  
“那家伙现在去狩猎低等妖怪赚钱了。我们还是说回库洛洛吧，”伊路米调出手机中一封未发短信，“因为没有相册，拍摄的图像只好存成彩信……你们知道这图像的含义吗？”  
仓鼠的肚腹上显示了一个奇怪的图案：交织成蝴蝶形状的骷髅骨，中间是黑色倒十字。  
“傀儡蝶社团，S级社团，是洛比比之森的几个大势力之一。”藏马咬了一下指头，说，“这事牵涉到他们，单凭你和西索的能力，可能有些棘手。”  
“我先给你解释一下魔怪妖怪的层次和洛比比之森的能力分布吧。”藏马说着，用手在桌面上画了一条看不见的直线，就当那是能力层次的分布线。  
这条线，从左至右，由强至弱，分别代表着S++级到D级。  
D到B级，基本上就是洛比比之森低等怪物的范围，大部分妖怪都是属于这个能力层次；  
A到S级，大概是洛比比之森中等怪物的范围，也就是S级社团里主要能力者的层次；  
S级以上的S+甚至是S++才是洛比比之森高等怪物的范围，这部分人数非常少，也极为罕见。  
D至A级能力差距只是几何倍数的差距，但S级以上即是次方来计算的差距，根据能力的不同，真实实力的差距难以估计。虽然魔界有妖力值测算器，但测出来的妖气值未必等于战斗时所能发挥的妖力。到达S级以上，所划分的等级大多是根据战斗经验给予的估算。  
“那么，”伊路米略有所悟，“你和飞影是属于什么层次？我和西索又算什么层次？”  
“一般认为能够打入魔界统一战32强的妖怪都可以算S++级，现在我偶然能够打入，而飞影每次都可以晋身32强。”藏马瞟了飞影一眼。  
飞影别过头：“哼，最近几次我都是输在幽助手上。那个一旦取得优胜，就没有被从那个位置上扯过下来的家伙。”  
“因为那个家伙每天都在打架嘛。”藏马微微一笑，从手指着分布线的中段，对伊路米说，“至于你和西索，大概是A+、或者刚刚触到S级的界线、或者比S级高那么一点点的水平。因为我没有见过你们的战斗，只能凭感觉猜一个大概。”  
“对了，这个评测是参考我们以前的朋友桑原做出的评价，他是达到S级的人类。你们的力量给我们的感觉与他差不多……当然，也有达到S级更高等的人类，那就是仙水。说起来，”藏马说着，又转头看飞影，“库洛洛那家伙长得挺像仙水的。刚见面时我还以为他是仙水再世，不过矮了一点。”  
飞影沉默，瞪了藏马一眼，有种“你少啰嗦”的意思。  
藏马却不以为然，继续说道：“相较之下，伊路米你给人的感觉比较像温子小姐和静流小姐，就是幽助的妈妈和桑原的姐姐。那是两位非常强悍的人类女性，就算幽助和桑原在外面再怎么无法无天，对头那两位也只能乖乖听话，有时连我和飞影也被牵连在内。”  
“你该不会是因为似曾相识才对我们另眼相待吧？”伊路米得出结论。  
“也许就是这样。”藏马轻轻一笑，“当然，更重要的原因是我对你的力量比较感兴趣，也许我们可以合作。”  
“合作？”伊路米皱起眉头，不知细则。  
“我们协助你寻找库洛洛，你们也协助我和飞影寻找录像带。”藏马说着，转头看向广场一侧，“看来西索也回来了，那么我们换一个清净的地方再谈吧。毕竟那卷录像带涉及魔界一些机密，不太合适在这里说。”  
“好吧。”伊路米也瞧见西索正向他们起来，答应道，“不过是不是要合作，那还得我们更深入了解彼此要做的事才能进入谈判。我不想结果对自己不利，对于你们来说，想法也是一样的吧。”  
藏马点了点头：“我明白你的意思。”


	7. Chapter 7

[洛比比之森－石林]  
四个人走在林荫下  
飞影走在最右边  
他是他们中最矮的  
却也是最强的  
——现状  
“嗯？”飞影步伐依旧，他侧头瞟一眼藏马，轻声说，“背后有人。”  
从离开嘟嘟鸟村的地界开始，他们就被跟踪了。  
藏马掠起耳边的银发，提议：“分散，引开他们？”  
另外三人低头应了一声，眨眼间，林荫之下便没了人影。  
在后面跟踪的三个妖怪匆忙赶上前，转头四顾：“他们人呢？”  
“被发现了！”其中一个目光盯着地面，“有脚印，我们分头追！”  
第一个妖怪往前追，他遇到一个拿着扑克的男子。  
那男子手里举起两张牌，右手举着大鬼，左手举着小鬼。两张鬼牌投向妖怪，从耳下划过。  
妖怪以为自己躲开了，然而就在他扑向男子时，原本避开的鬼牌又飞了回来，划开他的头颅。右手的大鬼落到男子的左手，左手的小鬼落回男子的右手。鬼牌的轨迹就像在空中写了一个大大的“X”字。  
西索嘴角轻轻翘起，满意地吐出二字，“绞杀”！  
第二个妖怪循着最小的脚印追到了右边，他看见一个穿着黑衣的矮子。  
矮子就站着那里，静静地等候他拿着大刀扑过来，不动声色。然后，就在妖怪自信斩到矮子的瞬间，矮子避开了，若无其事地走回返程。  
在他身后，刚刚扑向他的妖怪已经倒在地上，尸体碎成数不清的小块。  
第三个妖怪追着四行脚印，踏入一片草地。  
就在他踏进草地的瞬间，地下的草仿佛有意识般把他团团围住，接着，虚空之中飞来了一枚针，插入妖怪脑门。  
妖草落下，黑发青年对旁边的同伴说：“你可以提问了。”说话时，他手里还握着几枚针。  
“你们是谁派来的？”银发妖狐走近被捕获的妖怪。  
“傀儡蝶……”  
“为什么？”“你们踏入了傀儡蝶的地界……”  
“什么时候开始追踪？”“今天……那个用扑克的狩猎时……”  
“为什么能认出他们？”“蝶粉……傀儡蝶的诅咒之粉！”  
“你们见过一个叫库洛洛的人吗？”“那是蝶主的客人，傀儡蝶的贵客！”  
“他找你们干什么？”“交易，他能够帮我们找到傀儡蝶的……啊！”  
“啊……啊！”妖怪发出奇怪的嘶叫，他的头脑中传出“嘀哒嘀哒”的声音。这声音响了十下，妖怪的头炸开了。炸弹炸去了他大半身，只剩下两条烧焦的腿留在草地上。  
“禁语？”伊路米问藏马，“似乎是一说某个关键词就会爆炸的装置。”  
人类的恶意千奇百怪，魔界里的妖怪就更不用说了。何况这种爆炸的装置，伊路米二弟从来没少做过。  
“没听说过傀儡蝶寻找什么东西的传闻，也许这是高度机密。不过，库洛洛绝非善类啊。”藏马说。  
伊路米笑了笑：“他是蜘蛛头，盗贼。”  
“那与我倒是同行。”藏马回之一笑，“你们身上有傀儡蝶的粉末，先和他们汇合再从长计议。”  
千姿百态的狰狞树影下，四个人很快就汇合了。他们往前走不过半公里，便是目的地——石林。  
石林是一片由高耸的长条岩石构成的林子，灰黑的岩石之上长满魔界苔藓和攀藤植物。  
这些植物之中，生长着一种叫魔萤虫的生物，它们嘴巴布满血丝，尾部发出荧光。魔萤虫喜欢吃腐肉，并且怕生。它们一见到藏马四人走进石林，便飞得远远的，远远的看上去像是一团团灯笼。  
“发生了点事，我们现在要先交流一下最新的情报。”藏马点起篝火，对另外三人说。  
“第一点是，库洛洛与傀儡蝶有交易，还未清楚具体交易内容。”伊路米接过藏马的话，“第二点是我与西索身上恐怕都有傀儡蝶追踪用的蝶粉。另外我还注意到一件事：杀死傀儡蝶的人并不会有手机提示的信息，也没有悬赏金。”  
“我从追我的妖怪的手机中提取了5000洛比克币，他们可能与我们一样是普通玩家，不归入怪物一列。”西索回答。  
“那可能与这里的设定有关，我们就不理会这个问题吧。这些人只要是与我们为敌，无论是什么都是一样的。”伊路米非常肯定地说，“那就先说第二点，有没有办法能看到那些蝶粉并洗掉它们。”  
说这话时，伊路米看向藏马，藏马即看着飞影。  
飞影裂着嘴不怀好意地笑道：“我把你们烧成黑炭，一定能把那些蝶粉一并烧掉。”  
“飞影你真是……我还以为蝙蝠和蝴蝶都有翅膀，比较像是同类。”藏马非常无辜地说。  
飞影像被惹怒般，瞪了他一眼：“藏马你是在开玩笑吗？”  
“就是在开玩笑呀，你不也是吗？”藏马侧了侧头，坦白承认。  
对着旁边两个妖怪表演的相声，西伊只好对望一眼，然后问：“看样子，你们也不知道如何看见这些蝶粉。”  
“对，就是这样。”藏马回答，看着他俩人，“不过，跟踪我们来的三个妖怪并不是一个种族，那么探知蝶粉是妖怪本能的可能很低，也许他们之中谁有探测器一类的东西。”  
“这也就是说，只要拿到探测器就可以了？这简单，我现在就去拿。”西索站了起来，走向他所杀的那个妖怪。  
那妖怪离石林不过半公里，走过去再走回来最长不超过十分钟。然而，半小时过去了，西索还没有回来。  
“什么回事？”伊路米看了一眼西索消失的方向。  
“我去看看。”飞影站了起来，飞快地消失在石林里。可是，半个小时后，飞影也没有回来。  
藏马站了起来，对伊路米说：“我们也去看看吧，他们也许出事了。”  
片刻之后，藏马与伊路米就到了妖怪身首异处的地方。那只妖怪断掉的头颅横倒在地上，睁大满带恐惧的眼珠直直地盯着自己的身体，黯淡无光。他确实死了。这里，除了妖怪的尸首外，并没有看到其他生物的踪迹，包括西索和飞影。  
忽地，脚下的土地动了一下。  
“小心，地下！”藏马叫喊着，试图把伊路米推往一边，然而他推不动。  
他们的脚下就像是粘了浆糊一般，被粘得牢牢的。这是陷阱，显然而见。  
伊路米却异常平静，他迅速蹬下，使用肢曲往藏马脚下的土地铲去。眨眼之间，那片土地已经与别的土地脱离，再用力往上一抛。藏马即乘势往旁边一闪。  
伊路米铲入土地的瞬间，便感觉到土地如同肉体一般的柔软温暖，并嗅到一丝丝泛开的血腥味；藏马在往外跃的瞬间，听见脚下骨头碎裂的声音；也就在他们才发觉还没有来得及反应的这一瞬间，伊路米身下的土地发出惨叫，自两边向中间合拢……  
吞噬附近的土地后，一只长相像蛤蟆的怪兽出现在险险逃过一劫的藏马面前。它舔了舔嘴唇边的血，对藏马裂开口笑：“很美味，很想吃了，但蝶主不让吃！”  
“幼年的沃侯门兽。”妖狐藏马冷冷说道，露出许久没有出现过的残酷目光。  
沃侯门兽察觉眼前的情况有些不对，扭动笨重的身躯就想往外跑。可是它已经迟了，如同蛇舞的蔷薇荆棘刃把它撕得粉碎。  
“看样子，是傀儡蝶的人把他们抓走了……”藏马收起鞭子，说，“幸好这只怪兽没有消化飞影，不然被他的妖气撑到爆体而亡，把人丢在奇怪的地方里，那就不好找的。现在关押他们三个的地方一定很热闹吧。”


End file.
